


Remember me?

by maria_j_harper



Category: homesuck
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Hospitals, Sadstuck, Swearing, falling back in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave gets extremely injured in a freak accident, and Jade has to make him remember who he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember me?

Your name is…  
Your name is…  
Fuck, you can’t remember your name! That’s not good.  
Whoever you are, you are lying in a hospital bed. Though it has been three long months since you had a terrible accident and slipped into a coma, it is only today that you will wake up. You are uncomfortably aware that these blankets are kind of shitty, and you’re wearing a paper dress. Also, fuck these florescent lights! They are way too bright and harsh.  
Hey, there’s someone holding your hand. Her head is bowed, long dark hair shields her face, and you think you hear a quiet little sniff. You realize that this girl is crying. You can’t let that keep being a thing that’s happening, can you?  
You try to speak, and your voice comes out rough with lack of use. “Hey.” You clear your throat.  
She looks up immediately, and you see her face. She has bright green eyes and big round glasses, but her eyes are red and tear-stained. Her nose is small and turns up cutely at the end. Her mouth quietly forms the word “Dave?”  
You try a smile, because maybe if you do she will too, but it feels unnatural and you can’t manage much more than a small lop-sided one. “If you say so. Sorry, but I’m actually not sure who I am at the moment. Dave seems like a pretty chill name though.” Chill? Who describes their own name as chill? Douchebags, that’s who. Wait… are you a douchebag?  
Her eyes widen, and a half-dozen mico-expressions dart across her face. Joy, relief, disappointment, bitterness, grief, they all show on her easy to read face until she settles on a slight pout. “Dave, that’s not funny.”  
“I didn’t think it was. So I’m definitely a Dave huh? And who are you?”  
She makes a small choking sound at the back of her throat and her face crumples. You see teardrops fall from her cheeks and the tip of her nose onto her lap. “Jade.” She finally manages to say. “I’m your girlfriend, Jade.”  
You raise an eyebrow. “Girlfriend? Really? Man, did I get lucky or what?”  
That makes her laugh, even though she’s still crying.  
“So Jade um… if you wouldn’t mind could you tell me who I am?”  
She looks alarmed. “I- I don’t know. What do I say? Where would I even start?”  
“How about my favorite color,” you suggest.  
“It’s red. But… how much will I have to tell you?”  
“Well I know Obama’s president. I know almost all of the states. I know a whole lot more about Texas than the others, so I either live there or I want to live there. Nah, scratch that, I definitely live there. Who in their right minds would want to live in Texas except for Texans? It’s like a cookalizer top all the time there. Anyway, all I’m missing is the personal stuff.”  
“Okay… Well you’re sixteen years old, your best friend is named John, and you tease him all the time for being a dork.” She dries her eyes and blows her nose on some Kleenex from a nearby tissue box.  
“Jeez, I sound like an ass-hole.”  
“You’re not an ass-hole, you just like teasing your friends. You act like an ass-hole sometimes for ironic purposes though.”  
You laugh. “Yeah, that sounds like something I would do. Isn’t in kind of an ass-hole move to use ironic douchebagery purely for laughs though?”  
“Yeah, but that just adds more layers to the irony, that’s what you always said.” Her tears are dried away. She is apparently determined to defend your integrity from you and your amnesiac self-deprecation.  
You smile briefly. “Thanks. What about us then? When did we meet? How long have we been a thing?”  
“We actually met years ago online, and we were friends for a long time. We started dating about a year ago. Rose knew all along, but though he was supportive John took it as a bit of a shock. Remember? He got all flustered and awkward whenever we would kiss in front of him?”  
“Who’s Rose?”  
“Right, sorry. Rose is your sister.”  
“Nope, I’m not remembering any of this. The bit with the kissing does seem a little familiar though. Maybe if we could do something to jog my memory?”  
Jade gives you a sly look. “I know what you’re up to mister. You want me to kiss you, right? Guess what? It’s not going to happen. You don’t even remember me! To you, I’m no different than any other girl you could meet on the street! I’m a stranger to you, and I do not kiss strangers Dave, sorry to disappoint you.”  
“That is probably the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I thought you were my girlfriend!”  
“Tough luck. Now let’s see if we can get you some hospital food, huh?”  
“Yeah, okay. You’re a hard woman Jade...”  
“Harley. My name’s Jade Harley, and you’re Dave Strider.”  
“Thanks. You think eating hospital pudding with just my tongue is ironic enough, or should I ask for chopsticks?”  
She laughs.  
Your name is Dave Strider, you suppose, and you are so glad that she’s your girlfriend, because you think you might be falling in love with this girl.


End file.
